Gamers Syndrome
by Maria A.O
Summary: Matt, yang akhir-akhir ini kecanduan untuk memainkan dating sim game, berusaha untuk membuat suasana hati Mello padanya membaik dengan merencanakan suatu kencan, yang didasari pada dating sim game. Don't like don't read! Warning inside! Mind to RnR? :D


**Tittle : **_**Gamers Syndrome**_

**Rating: **_**T**_

**Genre: **_**Romance & Humor**_

**Summary: **_**Matt, yang akhir-akhir ini kecanduan untuk memainkan dating sim game, berusaha untuk membuat suasana hati Mello padanya membaik dengan merencanakan suatu kencan, yang didasari pada dating sim game. Don't like don't read. Warning inside. Mind to RnR?**_

**Warning:**_** OOC-ness, Humorless, Romanceless, Typo(s), very fluff (may be) and of course, SHOUNEN-AI XD etc.**_

**Author's Note: **_**Karena saya lagi suka sama salah satu doujinshi Hetalia dengan judul yang sama, saya buat deh fic ini tetapi dengan jalan cerita yang agak berbeda. Happy Reading!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gamers Syndrome<strong>

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Hetalia Doujinshi: Gamers Syndrome © Wild Juliet**

**Gamers Syndrome fiction © Yovphcutez**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARN YOU!**

* * *

><p>"Mello! Ayolah, jangan merajuk ya?"<p>

"Kau cerewet sekali! Terserah aku dong mau marah atau tidak! Lagipula karena siapa aku marah? Ingat, itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri!"

"Tapi, aku kan –

_BLAM_

–sudah minta maaf…"

.

.

.

Matt terdiam, benar, memang dia yang salah sampai membuat –coret_pacar_coret– teman sekamarnya marah. Memang sih Matt sudah terkenal dengan sebutan _game freak_ karena hobinya yang selalu bermain game di manapun dan kapanpun dia mau. Mello juga sudah mengerti dengan kebiasaannya yang aneh itu. Tapi mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini penyakit "_gamers syndrome_nya" kumat, jadilah begini. Mello benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Matt selama lima belas menit saja dia tidak mau.

Matt lalu memandangi tumpukan game yang bertebaran di lantai. Dengan wajah kusut, dia mengambil PSP-nya dan mengatakan, "Ini gara-gara kamu!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Matt, temani aku ke perpustakaan yuk! Ada buku yang ingin aku cari," panggil Mello ketika dia membuka pintu kamar dan hanya menemukan Matt, PSP, game-game yang berserakan dan sebatang rokok. Tunggu, tidak mungkin Matt sudah merokok kan? Dia masih berada di Wammy House, itu artinya dia masih kecil. Mana mungkin anak kecil seperti Matt sudah merokok, batin Mello. Tapi nyatanya, batang rokok itu memang milik Matt dan Matt pun sudah mulai merokok sejak pertama kali menginjak area Wammy House.<em>

_Yang dipanggil hanya diam, tidak membalas sepatah katapun. _

"_Hey, ayo!" Ajak Mello dengan menarik tangan Matt. _

"_Tidak mau. Aku lagi seru nih." Mata Mello berkedip. 'Apa sih yang seru dari hasil kecanggihan teknologi yang hanya dibuat untuk memuaskan kesenangan sementara itu? Dan lagi, PSP itu benar-benar mengganggu. Lain kali akan kubakar tanpa sepengetahuan Matt,' ucap Mello dalam hatinya._

"_Kau pergi saja sendiri Mello, aku sudah janji kencan dengan Lucia sih!"_

_CTIK _

_Urat kemarahan Mello muncul. "Siapa itu Lucia?" _

"_Oh, ini, dia itu cewek yang akan kuajak kencan di game. Ini dating sim game. Seru lho!" Ucap Matt enteng tanpa memperhatikan wajah Mello yang mulai berubah menjadi menyeramkan._

_BUAGH!_

"_KALAU BEGITU, SANA, KENCAN SAJA DENGAN CEWEK DUA DIMENSI ITU SELAMANYA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Amukan Mello yang keras itu terdengar sampai ke ruangan Roger yang berada di lantai bawah, disertai dengan suara pukulan tangan Mello yang menghantam punggung Matt._

_BLAM_

_Dan begitulah cerita singkat sehari yang lalu._

* * *

><p>"Duh, padahal tanpa Mello, hidup rasanya benar-benar hampa sekali," keluh Matt sendiri pada PSP-nya. Seakan-akan PSP yang selalu menemaninya dalam suka cita perjuangan untuk hidup bersama Mello itu hidup dan dapat berbicara. <em>Matt has losen his mind<em>, ya, hanya dengan kehilangan Mello saja dia bisa sampai autis begini.

_TING!_ Bola lampu di dalam otak Matt menyala, tanda bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan ide yang mutakhir. Jangan remehkan peringkat ketiga ya!

'Ajak Mello kencan saja, tetapi harus kencan yang _perfect_! Ala _DATING SIM GAME_!' pikir Matt dan segera saja dia berlari keluar kamar untuk menghampiri Mello, kekasihnya, ah salah, maksudnya –temannya tercinta.

* * *

><p><strong>MATT'S POV<strong>

"Mello!" Panggilku dari belakang punggung pemuda berambut pirang tersebut dan degan sigap memegang pergelangan tangannya agar dia tidak kabur dariku.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sudah kuduga dia masih marah, apalagi jika didengar dari nada bicaranya. Uh, aku kok jadi merinding ya? Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang saatnya untuk membuat janji kencan dengannya, _ALA DATING SIM GAME!_

**PIK!**

**A. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya kangen sama kamu. Maaf ya karena sudah membuatmu marah. Kita kencan yuk!**

**B. Ah, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu Mello. Begini, akhir-akhir ini kita jadi jarang bicara, dan itu karena salahku. Karena itu aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita dengan mengajakmu kencan, mau ya?**

Jika andaikan kejadian ini adalah _dating sim game,_ pasti ada pilihan-pilihan seperti ini kan? Sayangnya ini bukan _game_, kalau salah pilih bisa hancur hubunganku dengan Mello!

Aku pilih apa ya? Kalau pilih A, entah kenapa kesannya ceplas-ceplos sekali. Apalagi kata-katanya, gombal banget! Kalau pilih B, terkesan sopan banget, aku sih mana mungkin bisa sesopan itu. Pilih apa ya?

"Hei, kenapa sih?" AH, aku melamun! Duh, jawab apa ya? A atau B ya?

A saja deh!

**A _click_ (YES)**

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok… Aku hanya kangen… sama kamu. Maaf ya… karena sudah membuatmu marah. Kita kencan… yuk?" ADUH! Aku benar-benar malu sekarang!

"A-Ah… ken… kencan?" wajah Mello memerah! Pasti dia termakan oleh kata-kata gombal itu. Pilihanku hebat! Haha!

"Kau mau?" "Uhm… I… iya deh. Tapi ini bukan karena aku mau lho ya." Wah, Mello jadi malu-malu kucing begitu deh. Padahal mau. Oke! Aku akan membuat kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku Mello, lihat saja!

* * *

><p>-The Special Day-<p>

**Place: **Amusement Park, di depan kolam ikan.** _check_**

**Date: **x - x - 20xx ; 03.00 P.M.** _check_**

Hm, sekarang sudah jam 3 tepat dan aku sudah berada di depan kolam ikan, selanjutnya tinggal menunggu Mello deh. Tapi kenapa Mello belum datang ya? Biasanya dia datang setengah jam atau satu jam lebih dulu dari waktu janjian. Padahal aku sudah datang dari jam 1 siang tadi.

"Matt!" tepuk seseorang dari belakang punggunggku. Oh, ternyata itu Mello, dan tentu saja, dengan kaos hitam biasanya beserta coklat batangannya. Bodohnya aku berharap dia akan berdandan sedikit (atau setidaknya merubah model baju) untukku, hiks.

"Hey, Matt, kamu sudah menunggu dari tadi ya?"

Wah, tumben sekali Mello mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu. Benar! Hati seseorang tidak bisa dinilai dari baju! Mello memang selalu memberikan cintanya padaku dengan sikap! Kok jadi gombal begini ya? Ah, sudahlah! Sebaiknya jawab apa ya?

**PIK!**

**A. Tidak kok, aku baru saja datang. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mempersiapkan kencan kita.**

**B. Iya, aku sudah menunggu daritadi karena aku sangat tidak sabar menunggu kencan kita.**

Pilih apa ya? Kalau pilih A, rasanya gombal sekali ya. Apa pilihannya memang harus ada yang gombal-gombal? Kalau aku pilih B, rasanya aku melebay-lebaykan kencan ini deh. Hm, pilih A saja.

**A _click_ (YES)**

"Tidak kok, aku baru saja datang. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mempersiapkan kencan kita," jawabku dengan penuh pertimbangan(?).

.

.

.

"Kau kurang kerjaan sekali." _JDENG!_

Kok jawabannya begitu sih! Beda sekali dari prediksiku! Hm, lebih baik langsung ke rencana pertama saja!

"Mello, ayo naik itu yuk!" ucapku sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana yang sangat digemari oleh sebagian besar pengunjung, _roller coaster_.

"Boleh saja," jawabnya santai. Kau boleh saja tetap bersikap cool begitu Mello, tapi lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu klepek-klepek padaku! HUAHAHA!

Dan kami pun menaiki wahana tersebut.

_-15 menit kemudian-_

"MATT! Bangun, kau jangan pingsan terus dong!"

"Aduh, kepalaku pusing sekali," kataku sambil memegang dahiku, Mello hanya mendengus kesal. "Kau yang mengajak, tapi malah pingsan. Bagaimana sih!"

"Lagipula tumben sekali kau bisa goyah hanya karena ini, tahun lalu kau tidak pingsan ketika bermain PSP sambil menaiki roller coaster, pasti karena kau terlalu banyak mengonsumsi _nicotine_ jadi kau cepat pingsan, hati-hati kau bisa mati kalau mengonsumsi itu terus." Memang apa hubungannya dengan _nicotine_? Sudahlah.

Oh iya, aku pingsan. "Kau sih, pakai sok kuat segala, tidak memegang pengamannya. Padahal kau bisa saja jatuh dari _roller coaster_ itu dan tewas seketika lho! Untung saja sabuk dan pengamannya menahan tubuhmu sehingga tidak terlempar keluar dari kursi wahana," jelas Mello panjang lebar padaku. Aduh Mello, andaikan kamu tahu kalau saat itu aku tidak memegang pengamannya karena ingin memegang tanganmu…

"Ada apa?" Oh, Mello menyadari tatapan penuh artiku kepadanya. "Tatapanmu melas sekali."_ JLEB!_

Mello selalu begitu deh, aku jawab apa ya?

**PIK!**

**A. Sebenarnya, ketika di roller coaster tadi, alasanku tidak memegang pengaman itu karena aku melihatmu yang sepertinya ketakutan dan berniat untuk menggenggam tanganmu, agar kau tidak merasa takut lagi.**

**B. Sebenarnya, ketika di roller coaster tadi, aku melihat LALAT! Makanya tadi aku tidak memegang pengamannya dan bermaksud mengusir lalat itu dengan tanganku karena mengganggu!**

Nah, jadi pilih apa ya? Kalau pilih A, memang sih begitu kenyataannya, tapi aku kan tidak mungkin bisa sok sweet seperti itu dan lagi aku malu banget. Kalau pilihan B…

**B ..._click_ (YES)**

"Sebenarnya, ketika di roller coaster tadi, aku melihat **LALAT**! Makanya tadi aku tidak memegang pengamannya dan bermaksud mengusir lalat itu dengan tanganku karena mengganggu!" kataku benar-benar lantang. Mello saja ekspresinya tak bisa kutebak apakah sedang terkejut atau kaget, padahal keduanya sama saja.

"Kau tidak kehilangan kewarasanmu kan Matt?" _JLEB!_ Kata-kata Mello benar-benar menusuk. Tapi aku tidak boleh patah semangat! Ayo ke rencana selanjutnya!

"Masuk ke sana yuk!" ajakku dengan riang sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana yang diberi nama _'RUMAH HANTU SUPER SERAM MASUK YUK!'_

"Namanya agak aneh sih, tapi pasti seru!" ajakku lagi untuk meyakinkannya ketika melihat Mello ber_facepalm_ ria.

"Kau yakin?" ah, jangan-jangan Mello takut pada hantu jadi tidak ingin memasuki rumah hantu. "Aku takut kalau kau nanti menangis sambil menjerit-jerit kalau memasukinya, Matt."

Ah…

.

.

.

_SRET_

"Ayo kita masuk saja!"

_BLAM!_ Pintu rumah hantu itupun tertutup.

_-setengah jam kemudian-_

_~Toilet~_

"HOEEEK!" aku menepuk-nepuk pelan punggunng Mello sambil menutup mata. Ternyata Mello anti darah juga ya. Ketika kami memasuki rumah hantu itu, ada hantu (tentu saja itu kostum) yang iseng membasahi kami dengan air berwarna merah seperti darah. Tapi Mello malah berubah pucat dan berteriak, darah, darah, darah, lalu langsung muntah. Aku agak kaget.

"Sudah merasa baikan Mello?" tanyaku lembut, aku ingin berusaha menjadi orang yang dapat membantunya di saat-saat seperti ini. "Pusiiiing… aku ingin pulang…"

Lho? Tunggu dulu! Masih ada rencana yang benar-benar tidak bisa dilewatkan!

"Kenapa Matt? Pulang saja ya. Aku pusing…"

Bagaimana ini?

**PIK!**

**Want to go home now?**

**o) YES**

**o) NO**

Kalau _yes_, kencan ini akan sia-sia dong. Tapi Mello…

**_click_ NO**

"Tunggu Mello! Kita naik satu wahana lagi ya?" pintaku padanya, ayolah Mello! Boleh kan? Boleeeh!

"Uhm, terserah kamu deh." AKHIRNYA! Dan segera saja aku menarik lengannya menuju wahana spesial yang kumaksudkan tadi.

* * *

><p>"Bianglala?" Mello mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Aku tahu dia pasti terkejut, ini kan wahana paling romantis bagi pasangan. Makanya aku mengajaknya ke sini, dan jika rencanaku berhasil, aku akan mengajaknya ke hotel malam ini juga! Ah, tapi kalau rencanaku untuk membuat Mello memaafkanku dan jatuh hati padaku lagi berhasil sih. HEY, aku harus selalu OPTIMIS!<p>

"Iya, naik yuk!" Aku dan Mello segera memasuki salah satu box yang ada. Berhubung hari sudah mau gelap, semakin banyak pasangan yang menaiki wahana ini. Apalagi pemandangannya yang indah, makanya wahana ini paling tidak boleh dilewati, apalagi jika ingin membuat rencana ini berjalan lancar!

_GREK_

Bianglala mulai bergerak, kulihat Mello hanya diam melihat pemandangan melalui kaca, sambil memakan coklat batangannya juga. Tangannya. Untuk mencairkan suasana, aku harus menggenggam tangannya dulu! Pasti bisa!

"..."

Tangannya.

"..."

Sedikit lagi.

"..."

AYO!

_GRAK_

"WAH!" Aku berteriak keras, terlalu kaget karena bianglala ini berhenti tiba-tiba. Mello dengan cepat menoleh ke arahku, "Ada apa sih? Berisik sekali." Aduh, malunya. Sudah gagal memegang tangannya, berteriak pula. Jadi ingin pulang!

"..."

Keadaan jadi sunyi lagi. Mello tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku sendiri bingung mau mengatakan apa. Otakku tidak berfungsi saking malunya aku. Rasanya ingin mengubur diri ke dalam tanah saja.

"Matt."

"Ah, iya?"

"Uhm, kenapa?" Eh? Maksudnya Mello dengan kenapa itu apa?

"Maksudmu?"

"Uhm, kau hari ini aneh sekali. Ah, bukan, sejak kemarin kau bertingkah aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Uhm..." Aku bisa melihat wajah Mello yang merona sedikit, "Bagaimana ya... Rasanya kamu itu seperti bukan kamu saja... Tiba-tiba mengajak kencan, dan yang lainnya... Aneh."

Aneh? Kenapa bisa aneh? Aku kan melakukan ini semua karena...

_cup  
><em>

Eh? Mello tadi mencium...

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri, jadilah dirimu apa adanya..." Mello mengatakan hal itu dengan senyuman yang lembut. Benar, sejak kemarin, karena terfokus pada kencan ini, aku jadi melupakan tujuanku. Yang menyusun rencana ini bukanlah aku yang sesungguhnya, kata-kata romantis yang kuucapkan juga bukan kata-kataku... Itu bukan aku.

"Mello..."

Benar, aku yang sebenarnya, hanya ingin menyampaikan...

"Maaf." _'cup' _Aku memberanikan diri dengan mencium keningnya, membalas ciumannya di pipiku tadi. Wajahku rasanya panas, tapi aku juga merasa sangat senang.

"Iya, maafkan aku juga karena cemburu pada_ game_ ya..." EH? Apa yang Mello bilang tadi? Ce...

"CEMBURU?" "Iya... habis kamu tidak menghiraukan aku dan terus berurusan dengan _game_ sialanmu terus..." Lagi-lagi wajah Mello memerah, dan lagi dia cemburu pada game. Lucu sekali.

"Hehehe~ Mendengar kamu cemburu, aku jadi senang deh!" ucapku sambil memeluk tubuh Mello. Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya membenamkan wajahnya di pundakku. Sikapnya yang malu-malu begini lucu sekali!

"Jangan tertawa kamu! Tidak lucu!"

Dan sampai kami menyelesaikan permainan itu, aku tetap tidak berhenti tertawa. Begitulah, dari hal ini aku mendapat satu kesimpulan...

_NICOTINE WON'T KILL YOU!_

Tidak kok! Bercanda! Yang sebenarnya itu...

.

.

.

.

_I LOVE YOU MELLO!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Halo! Fict ini abal banget ya? Maklum yah, aku lagi suka banget sama sesuatu yang berbau _fluff_! Hehe. Apalagi Matt jadi OOC banget (mirip cewek baru jatuh cinta malah), mohon dimaklumi ya. Kan ceritanya mereka masih remaja, jadi masih punya gairah-gairah remaja dong! Hehe. Dan karena ini fict, soal Matt yang merokok sejak kecil itu, DISENGAJA XD Kalau soal hotel, abaikan saja. Mellonya juga OOC? Maaf, kalau itu untuk kepentingan fict! XD Kalau mereka berdua tidak OOC, ini fict pasti _fail_ deh~ (padahal udah_ fail_) Dan juga, maaf kalau tidak mengerti jalan cerita fict abal ini ya. Hehe. Intinya, Matt membuat kencannya seolah-olah seperti _dating sim game_! XD

Ngomong-ngomong nih, aku lagi suka banget sama _dating sim game_! Tapi kok selalu nemu yang _demo_ siiiih =3= Kalau mau _download_ yang_ full_ harus bayar pula (contohnya nih: X-Note, padahal ada tokoh cowok yang mirip Near deh, sumpah XD Tapi cowoknya lebih ramah senyum). Kesel deh #curcol. Juga aku lagi ngincar-ngincar otome game_ Starry Sky - In Summer_ nih! Pengen Pengen Pengen. XD *labil mode*

Dan ini dia, fict yang aku kerjakan susah payah, berhubung tangan saya susah diajak kompromi kalau disuruh ketik lebih dari 3 pages, pemalas banget kan tangan saya? Nah supaya tanganku tidak ngambek (istilah surabayanya _/atau jawanya ya?/_ marah) bersediakah untuk memberi _review_? Gampang kok, klik aja _review_ yang di bawah XD

_Review pleaaase? **Remember, review is love**_ XD


End file.
